1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to ramps and, more particularly, to adjustable incline ramps.
Ramps are well known devices that come in a variety of sizes and for a variety of purposes. However, certain needs have yet to be satisfied by existing types of ramps.
In a house, for example, there may be numerous occasions that require passage over a single step. A sunken living room or a shower entrance may require a single step up or down to accomplish. Normally, this is hardly even noticed however at certain times even these single steps can become obstacles to passage.
To a person in a wheelchair, the single step up or down into a sunken living room or into a shower stall can act as a bar to passage. A person who has just had surgery, for example knee surgery, may be able to walk on a level or slightly inclined surface, but may be unable to negotiate a step up or down. Moving company personnel when moving furniture may not see the step up or down into the living room and may stumble. The elderly, especially those with arthritis, may find steps difficult if not impossible to surmount. These are but a few examples of the many instances where a single step can become an impediment to travel.
A simple, inexpensive solution is needed in the form of an adjustable ramp. If the solution is inexpensive enough, it can be adjusted for any particular step and simply left there. If more than one step exists in a house or apartment or office, then additional adjustable ramps can be purchased, adjusted, and left wherever needed.
Ideally, the solution would not require difficult assembly other than a one time adjustment of the step height. Assembly can be difficult for the elderly and for certain others to accomplish.
Also, it is important that once the height or incline angle is set that that angle be retained. It could be disastrous if the ramp were to suddenly collapse or otherwise shift its incline angle while being used.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an adjustable ramp that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and which are not specifically mentioned herein.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ramps are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.